Floor grinding machines are commonly used in the construction or remodeling industries to polish or grind floors or other working surfaces. Often they have a grinding or polishing head, two wheels and a handle. Particularly when working with large areas, the machines are generally attached to a handle assembly that enables the operator to control the machine while walking or standing behind the machine.
The machine may therefore be relatively easy to transport and use around working areas on a same floor or otherwise at the same location. However, the fully assembled apparatus may be quite heavy and difficult to transport to other floors or to other locations. Furthermore, the fully assembled apparatus may take up a relatively large amount of storage space, and require a lorry or a very big car for transportation.